sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Parker
| cityofbirth = Mesa, Arizona | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = Petaluma, California | countryofdeath = United States | height = | position = Winger / Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1993-1996 | youthclubs = Santa Clara Broncos | years = 1997 1998-2000 2001-2008 2008 2009 | clubs = San Jose Clash Miami Fusion FC Chapman Seattle Sounders Crystal Palace Baltimore | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Wesley Jerome "Wes" Parker (May 15, 1975 – November 27, 2011) was an American professional soccer player who played as a wide midfielder and winger, most notably for FC Chapman and also with Major League Soccer teams San Jose Clash and Miami Fusion. Early life and college career Parker was born in Mesa, Arizona and played soccer at Westwood High School, where he was a standout playing on the left wing. He was heavily recruited by several universities but did not initially commit to a college career as he contemplated becoming a pastor. He finally decided to play at Santa Clara and spent four years with the Broncos, graduating in 1996. Club career San Jose Clash Although Parker went undrafted in the 1997 MLS College Draft, he was signed as a free agent by the San Jose Clash in February 1997, allowing him to remain in the Bay Area. He was assigned jersey number 16. Parker did not make an appearance for the Clash until June 1, 1997, in a 3-2 home loss to D.C. United. He made six more appearances for the Clash, all as a substitute, before being released at the end of the season. Miami Fusion For the 1998 season, Parker joined expansion team, Miami Fusion. FC Chapman In January 2001, Parker signed a one and a half-year deal with FC Chapman of League A, in the Caribbean U.S. territory of St. Gregory. Parker earned a starting role at left wing and, along with Swiss right winger Andreas Brinker, immediately became a dual threat for Chapman, who went on to win the 2000-01 League A championship. Parker assisted on Jarrod Shannon's game-tying goal in the final minutes of the 2006 SGFA Shield, allowing Chapman to win in extra time. Seattle Sounders After trying unsuccessfully to return to MLS, Parker spent the 2008 season with the Seattle Sounders of the USL First Division. Crystal Palace Baltimore and retirement In March 2009, Parker signed a one-year deal with Crystal Palace Baltimore of the USL Second Division. Parker retired from professional soccer on August 25, 2009, towards the end of the USL regular season, after a team doctor diagnosed a heart condition. Death On November 27, 2011, Parker was hiking with his wife in North Sonoma Mountain Regional Park in Sonoma County, California, when he suffered a heart attack. He was taken to a hospital in nearby Petaluma, but died shortly after arrival. Parker's manager at FC Chapman, Brian Cleland, described his reaction to Parker's death as "stunned. He was a wonderful player and a wonderful man as well." At the time of his death, Parker's number 16 shirt at his former club, FC Chapman, was not assigned to any player. The club unofficially retired the number until July 2013 when Christian Gutiérrez, who also plays as a left winger, joined the club. Category:Player pages Category:FC Chapman players Category:People from the United States